


you really are the worst

by Magnus (Magnus_Rushesin)



Series: if infinity war was a better movie [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, also th0rkis die and get out of here, also this is sorta bad, brothers. i love brothers. this is coping., infinity war if it was better, kindof. its fixing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Rushesin/pseuds/Magnus
Summary: Loki likes to make his entrances dramatic. But this time, there is no grandeur.---"I thought you were dead!""Sorry to disappoint, brother."---When the moment comes, Thor aims for the head.





	you really are the worst

**Author's Note:**

> this is just how i cope. i wrote it in 20 minutes and i cried while doing it. have fun.

Loki liked to make his entrances dramatic. But this time, as Valkyrie brought the ship down onto the chaotic battlefield, there was no grandeur. Loki had only one thing on his mind: he needed to find his brother. 

It wasn’t very hard. The bursts of lightning across the field gave him away.

The second the ship hit the ground, the small collection of asgardian warriors burst into the chaos. Loki started running, sprinting towards the crashing thunder, weaving his way through the soldiers and the alien creatures. 

He is brought to a halt as a body is slammed into him, thrown to the side by one of the large creatures. The man stood up, seemingly unphased by the impact, and reaches down a hand to help Loki up before realizing who he is. 

“Loki? What the  _ hell _ ?” It was Captain Steve Rogers. He looked different since the last time Loki had seen him, sporting longer hair and a beard. Loki didn’t get the chance to respond, the large creature Steve had been fighting a moment ago charged back at them as Loki scrambled to his feet and started running in Thor’s direction again. 

When he finally saw him, Loki stopped, observing the scene. Thor’s eye, no, Thor’s  _ eyes  _ were filled with rage, lightning bursting off of him in every direction as he swung a large axe into hordes of creatures. After a moment, Loki charged to his brothers side, daggers materializing in his hands. He flung a dagger towards one of the creatures, hitting it in the center of its face as it charged towards him. 

“Loki?” Thor shouted over the noise of the battle, his voice hoarse and tired. “I thought you were dead!”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Loki called back. Thor didn’t reply, throwing himself into a horde of monsters. They would talk, but not now. There wasn’t any time.

The battle continued, and when the moment came, Thor aimed for the head. 

\-----

The field was eerily still, bodies of monsters decorating the hillside. A large  _ boom  _ shot out from the nearby woods. Moments passed as everyone waited anxiously. And then Thor staggered out from the treeline, raising his axe to the sky. 

“Thanos is dead!” 

\-----

Loki stood in the field, his heart pounding in his ears as the words rang out through the battlefield. As it settled in, people erupted into cheers. The battle was won, the universe was saved. Loki ran towards the treeline as Thor dropped his axe. As the anger and rush of battle faded from his face, Loki could see his features outlined in grief and exhaustion. When Thor caught sight of Loki running towards him, his faced lightened and tears of relief welled up in his eyes. When Loki reached him, he threw his arms around Thor, pulling him into an embrace. 

“You- you really are the worst, brother,” Thor said shakily. As Thor returned the embrace, Loki could feel him shaking as he cried.

“I know,” Loki said, a small, soft smile on his face as Thor hugged him tightly. Thor was safe, and the war was over, and they were safe. 

“I thought I lost you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Loki felt his own tears escape his eyes. As they stood on that battlefield, Thor holding him as if he would never let go again, Loki felt some small reassurance that everything would one day be okay again. 


End file.
